Orbis
by maria12112000
Summary: El Orbis es un programa del gobierno donde se reclutan a jóvenes con dones especiales para defender el país sin importarles que estos mueran, Sesshomaru no Taisho junto con sus dos hermanos menores son reclutados por este programa y mientras están en el descubren un don que podría ser la única manera de acabar con el Orbis pero ¿estarán dispuestos a sacrificar a esta persona?
1. Prologo

Prologo

En medio de una incertidumbre te encontré, luchando por cambiar todo tu pasado que te atormenta para poder encontrar aquella paz que tanto anhelas. Nuestro mundo fue cambiando cuando la gente comenzó a buscar más poder, se descubrieron humanos con habilidad de controlar los elementos y debido a esto fueron cazados para usarlos como armas contra otras naciones.

" _¿me dejas estar a tu lado?"_

Tú fuiste uno de ellos, tú y tus hermanos fueron envueltos en una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con ustedes. Siempre observe como cambiabas con el tiempo, pero nunca me permitiste acercarme, decías que tu oscuridad me tragaría y corrompería mi alma.

" _deja que lave tus heridas_ "

Vi como perdiste lo que más querías y seguiste adelante por su recuerdo, más sin embargo caes mientras luchas por no perderte en este juego sin fin donde tu eres el más fuerte de todos. Todos se volvieron en enemigos haciendo que este mundo cayera en una guerra contra los seres a los que intentaron usar de armas.

" _puedo ayudarte_ "

Intentas borrar toda la sangre que derramaste por siglos, pero tus propias manos te envuelven en un mar de sangre, haciendo que caigas más en tu tormentoso pasado.

" _quiero ayudarte_ "

Te vi el día de su muerte, lloraste por no poder salvarla mientras que yo permanecía a tu lado en silencio hasta que tu hermano me llevó lejos de ti, pero vi como tu oscuridad invadía tu ser y tu alma luchaba por no caer ante esta.

" _ **puedes permanecer conmigo"**_

La voz de Sesshomaru retumbo en mi cabeza, el respondió a mi pedido, pero ahora yo tengo que elegir.

" _estaré a tu lado"_

Siempre voy a estar a su lado, pero ahora quiero contarte cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí, como este mundo se volvió en un mundo destruido por las propias armas de las naciones y como sobrevivimos a la oscuridad que nace en nuestros propios corazones.


	2. Primer encuentro

Capítulo I

" _Primer encuentro"_

El mundo es cambiante, pero todo cambia ¿verdad?, el corazón de la gente cambia, el ambiente cambia, nuestras decisiones cambian, nuestros temores…

En la época en la que vivimos las personas comenzaron a notar un cambio, primero era un cambio tan sutil que nadie lo notaba, genios de materias de estudio, gente con la capacidad de mover objetos con la mente, personas con la capacidad de volar… las capacidades fueron avanzando hasta que la gente comenzó a aceptar estos cambiar pero el gobierno lo vio como una amenaza y para no sembrar el pánico entre la multitud comenzó cierto programa llamado "Orbis", este programa reclutaba a aquellos jóvenes con el potencial para cuidar y proteger la paz de las naciones pero jamás mencionaban que este programa los instruía para combatir contra otros humanos con capacidades especiales.

Las personas que no están en este programa llevan una vida tranquila sin saber que fuera de su ciudad existe una guerra mundial donde millones de personas mueren por defender a sus seres queridos, hoy en día son muy pocos los países que existen, sin embargo, la gente sin estas capacidades conserva la gran ilusión de un mundo sin guerras gracias al programa "Orbis

Mi historia comienza cuando un joven de cabello plateado, ojos dorados al igual que frios y calculadores choca contra mí al entrar a la escuela, él era conocido en toda la escuela pues era alguien que todos querían ser o querían que él se figara en ellos, yo por otro lado no resaltaba mucho y me alegraba pues tenía un secreto que no quería confesar, un dolor que me tenía atada a…

-lo siento-le dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

Él solo se limitó a observarme, yo sabía que él no se interesaría en alguien como yo, tenía el cabello negro azabache largo, pero amarrado en una sencilla cola de caballo y mis ojos eran cubierto por mi flequillo, mi ropa tampoco era para llamar la atención.

-Hmn-

Con esta contestación él siguió su camino y yo el mío, él estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria y yo apenas estaba entrando así que era más que claro que nunca nos encontraríamos de nuevo… o eso pensé.

En aquel día el sol se había ocultado tras una larga nube, pues en todo el día no hubo sol. Mis clases se volvieron monótonas después de la primera hora de clases, pero había traído conmigo mi cuaderno de bocetos, cada vez que me encontraba preocupada, angustiada o quería expresar algo dibujaba sin prestar atención a mi alrededor.

Entre clase y clase hubo una hora libre y gracias a que la escuela estaba justo al inicio del bosque yo poseía un lugar al cual sentía que pertenecía.

Fui en mi hora libre a mi lugar de siempre, este era un enorme árbol de cerezo que me daba una vista perfecta de un valle, había intentado dibujarlo tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, cuando llegué el sol decidió hacer su aparición dando un contraste a espaldas de mi querido árbol y… a un joven que se encontraba a espaldas de este viendo aquel valle.

No pude resistirme y comencé a dibujar, no sabía quién era aquella persona, pero yo no podía evitar sentir que aquella escena era un joven cuyos secretos lo envolvían en una soledad cristalina, él sabía que sus problemas eran grandes, pero no por ello se dejaría vencer.

Mi lápiz comenzó a moverse en el papel sin dejar de verlo, el aire que lo envolvía era un tono naranjado con tonos cafés como si su sola presencia fuera capaz de levantar el polvo haciendo que el viento lo rodeara danzando, sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura volaban como si él estuviera moviéndose con el viento mientras que brillaban con el sol.

Los pétalos de cerezo caían de forma uniforme hacia el personaje que tenía enfrente.

Todo era sin igual su figura era tan delineada y delicada como una pintura tan fina, mis manos no dejaban de moverse en la hoja de papel con mi mirada posada en aquel ser tan lleno de luz, sentí como si se tratara de un ángel o algo sobrenatural. Todo alrededor me era oscuridad mientras que todo el color de aquel paisaje se iba posando en la espalda de aquella silueta formando una par de alas brillantes y fuertes como si se tratan de unas alas de águila.

Pero el encanto se rompió justo en el momento en el que termine mi pintura, la persona que tenía enfrente poseía unos ojos dorados y un cabello plateado, mientras que alrededor de mi comenzaba a llenarse de color como si hubiera sido eclipsado por aquel joven.

-que quieres?-

Su voz era tan fría como siempre pero no creí que pudiera sonar más aterradora cuando uno se encontraba a solas con él.

-lo siento por interrumpir… pero-

El veía como intentaba esconder mi cuaderno de bocetos y con un glacial movimiento él estuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y me arrebato mi cuaderno.

-que es esto?-

Comenzó a revisar cada uno de mis bocetos, el primero era uno dibujo de un árbol de cerezo con el contraste de la luna, los segundos eran jóvenes viendo un atardecer en la playa, el tercero fue uno que había hecho hacia tanto tiempo que lo olvide, una mujer de cabello largo con ojos de color rojo estaba cantando en medio de la nada y detrás de ella una silueta de un hombre intentando alcanzarla.

-veo que eres buena-

Su voz se suavizo y siguió viendo hasta que encontró su dibujo, sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos mientras lo veía.

A lo lejos escuche la campanilla de la escuela, pero la persona que estaba cada vez se acercaba más a mi atrapándome contra un árbol.

-no quiero que se lo muestres a nadie-

Con esa sola frase se alejó dejándome en aquel lugar.


	3. Accidente

Capitulo II

En la distancia escuchaba el sonido del viento…

Después de haberme encontrado Sesshomaru Taisho regrese de inmediato a mi clase y todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Al ir a cambiarme mis zapatos una pantalla oro grama apareció enfrente de nuestra escuela informando que un nuevo accidente surgió cerca de la escuela así que debíamos tener cuidado.

Mi casa se encontraba cerca de la ubicación de aquel accidente, pero no creí que fuera relacionado con mi familia así que no pedí detalles del accidente y me fui a casa…

Mientras veía como el paisaje cambiaba al atardecer pensé en aquel dibujo, no podía creer que tan cerca pude estar de aquella persona. " _pero en que estoy pensando!"_

Tomé mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar mis canciones, siempre me relajaba al escucharlas así que comencé a dar vueltas según iba la melodía.

Cada vez se volvía más fácil alejarme del mundo con mis canciones, pero en ese momento algo paso justo a mi lado…

¡Una motocicleta paso muy cerca de mí y siguió a gran velocidad, lo único que pude hacer fue ver su espalda alejándose, como no pudo tener más cuidado!

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la casa, hasta entonces pude percatarme de dos cosas…

*el camino a casa estuvo lleno de policías yendo y viniendo

*mi casa… estaba completamente en ruinas


	4. Ceres

Capitulo III

En la gran ciudad donde todo parecía no cambiar un accidente ocurrió, un incendio había ocurrido y una familia había muerto a manos de aquellas llamas, pero lo más raro era que no se encontraron rastros del origen del incendio y al parecer la hija menor de aquella familia había desaparecido de camino a casa, dejando su mochila cerca de la entrada de su casa.

Los días en que aquella ciudad seria tranquila habían acabado…

En la escuela de Kagome se rumoreaba que ella había ocasionado el incendio, pero todos se contradecían cuando se descubrió que el incendio fue a partir de que ella estaba en la escuela y que todo indicaba que ese incendio no fue accidental pero tampoco fue provocado, un mes paso y el accidente se olvidó, las clases fueron normalizadas y solo una persona recordaba a Kagome pero no por haber sido su amigo sino por el hecho que ella poseía algo de él, aunque cuando se revisó el contenido del bolso de la chica y se sacó su block de bocetos no apareció su retrato.

El no era de las personas que se preocupara por personas ajenas a su familia y eso que ni siquiera a todos ellos.

-Sesshomaru nii-san-

Su hermano menor lo había llamado para informarle que a la entrada de la escuela había sentido la presencia de los oficiales del gobierno.

-ya lo sé, busca a Rin y llévala a casa-

Con aquella orden se alejó de su hermano, a pesar de que era un miembro de su familia este no lo aceptaba del todo por el hecho que este era el hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre, un hombre con poder en ese mundo y la razón por la que los oficiales del gobierno querían reclutar a sus hermanos y a él para trabajar con ellos ya que poseían poder, esos poderes que tanto buscaban.

El hermano de Sesshomaru se alejó de este y fue en búsqueda de su querida hermanita que tenia discapacidad para caminar.

-Rin, vine a buscarte-

-ya lo se, pude notar la esencia de ellos-

-ok-

Después de recogerla llamo a uno de sus choferes para que los fuera a recoger, pero justo cuando lo hizo choco con una joven.

-lo siento-

No le dio tiempo de terminar ya que ella corrió lejos de él pero al alzar la vista no había nadie.

-ella no…-

-ella…toco… mis piernas…¡puedo sentirlas! Inuyasha-

Con aquello Inuyasha intento percibir el aroma que la joven dejo al tocarlo.

 _¿Como podía ser posible?_

Sesshomaru comenzó a buscar la esencia de los que fueron a buscarlos y al encontrarlos se acercó a ellos.

-Joven Sesshomaru- lo saludo un hombre de edad avanzada se podía decir.

-que quieres ahora, Myoga- la voz de Sesshomaru salía fría al igual que se podía mostrar su perfecto control sobre sus emociones al contrario de su hermano Inuyasha.

-… sé que después del accidente de tu hermana prometí no venir a buscarlos, pero…-

-que-

-ellos han vuelto y han derrotado a tu padre además que avancen hacia aquí-

-la ciudad será el centro de la batalla- decía Sesshomaru como una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-sí, llegaran en diez días-

Todo se complicaba, si su padre había sido derrotado significaba que las naciones enemigas habían superado un poder inimaginable.

-que quieren? -

-que tu remplaces a tu padre como general de todo Japón-

-no soy el juguete de nadie-

-los gobiernos encontraron un modo de escatimar en vidas humanas con el departamento Orbis-

-ellos solo asignan a un general que debe proteger de invasiones y ganar territorios, si somos derrotados, herido o incapacitados nos abandonan a nuestra suerte en ese maldito campo de batalla para morir-

Aquel recuerdo de su hermana con solo 8 años siendo abandonada por estar herida en ambas piernas lo hacía despertarse a media noche, la familia Taisho heredaban poderes inimaginables, ellos eran comparados con una antigua raza de demonios pero su hermana en especial obtuvo un don más, ella poseía el poder del agua con el cual podía defender largas distancias, pero cuando se trataba de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era totalmente inofensiva, el enemigo lo aprovecho, mando a un atacante cuya fuerza era de con solo un toque convertir la piel de las personas en partes muertas.

-lamento lo que le paso a tu hermana-

Él lo decía sinceramente, todo el grupo donde ella estaba intento protegerla cuando ocurrió, pero aquel demonio que se decía humano solo sonreía cuando intentaron apartarlo de ella, los atacó uno tras otro hasta que toda la unidad murió enfrente de la pequeña, y con una despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo que la vería pronto.

-no la menciones-

-sé que eso fue un detonante para que tú no puedes controlar tu poder, pero ahora estamos en riesgo y tienes que proteger esta ciudad-

-Hmn-

-tu escogerás a tus compañeros, tienes hoy para hacerlo, pasa por el cuartel esta tarde tenemos a una persona que puede ser te de ayuda-

-no he aceptado-

-lo harás-

Con eso se despidió del peli plata.

Todo aquello le daba dolor de cabeza, él había decidido no meterse con Orbi pero no podía hacer nada.

#########

Mientras en el Orbi…

-crees que acepte-pregunto Totosai.

El era uno de los amigos del padre de Sesshomaru, siempre que encontraba información que se relacionaba con aquella familia él intentaba alejarlos de ellos.

-tendrá que, ella es alguien peligrosa, quien pensaría que la última Ceres aparecería como una frágil chica-

Ambos voltearon a ver a la joven que se encontraba en la habitación separada con un cristal, la chica estaba congelada en una esfera de hielo, sus cabellos llegaban más haya de sus pies, sus vestiduras eran blancas brillantes mientras que su piel nieve mostraba inscripciones plateadas, de sus ojos y de las inscripciones de su piel una luz celeste iluminaba el hielo a su alrededor.

-ella no es una persona que pueda ser controlada- le dijo Totosai a Myoga

-deja ya de protegerlos, Ceres es la única que puede ser el sacrificio perfecto-

#########

En la casa de los Taisho.

Inuyasha se encontraba esperando impaciente a Sesshomaru para darle la noticia de que Rin podía caminar, pero por mas que esperaba su medio hermano no llegaba.

" _Donde estará"_

Se preguntaba.

Sesshomaru contemplaba el valle en el que fue dibujado, normalmente no le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, pero sentía cierta curiosidad por lo que había ocurrido con su retrato, fue allí cuando percibió el aroma de aquella chica.

Inconscientemente fue siguiendo lentamente el rastro para quedar enfrente de un viejo árbol de cerezo, como en el que Kagome lo dibujo.

" _que estoy haciendo"_ se preguntó.

Observo como el aire meneaba las hojas de los árboles y estas parecían danzar con ellas.

 _Sesshomaru_

Escucho que alguien le decía… permaneció en guardia, pero esa voz la conocía.

 _Huye_

Al terminar aquella advertencia, decenas de helicópteros aparecieron en el cielo y comenzaron a atacar la escuela, la cuidad, el mundo…

La paz que por tanto tiempo había permanecido se quebró como un vidrio al caer, bombas caían de los grises cielos que oscurecieron con el humo de las llamas que salían de los edificios.

" _Rin"_

Con este pensamiento sus poderes se activaron, de su frente apareció una luna menguante y en sus mejillas dos granjas moradas las cruzaron. De un momento a otro se convirtió en una esfera de luz y voló hasta la mansión.

Al llegar a la mansión vio su temor más grande pero también una respuesta a su curiosidad, su casa eran ruinas en cenizas, sus hermanos se encontraban en el borde de la muerte con heridas que dejaban salir su sangre y su vida, pero en medio de toda masacre, una hermosa joven con cabellos azabaches y piel nieve se encontraba suspendida sobre sus dos hermanos y de sus manos luces curativas los sanaban lentamente mientras que sus cabellos se tornaban blancos.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Sesshomaru mientras comprobaba los signos vitales de ambos.

" _Ceres"_

Al contestarle la joven desapareció, pero hubo algo que callo de sus ropas, Sesshomaru tomo la hoja y vio su retrato en aquel valle.

-Kagome-


End file.
